Hunter
by ZenZen
Summary: Songfic to Dido's 'Hunter'. Really more based on the movie than the book. Aragorn is the King of Gondor, and Eowyn is his Queen. Eowyn is being caged, and she can't stand it. R/R!!


_A/N: The story is being told from Éowyn's POV. AU._

Hunter

'King of Gondor'. 'The Great Leader'. They are the names that your people call you, Aragorn of Gondor. They believe you are a good King; they believe you will not fail them. I hope to believe that too, Aragorn, but you, my King, have changed.

_With one light on in one room _

_I know you're up when I get home_

Our marriage is not forced. Perhaps I have loved you, a long time ago, but the man before me is not the man I had married. What had happened to Strider? The ranger who puts other people's well being before his own? 

Why have you changed, Aragorn? The man standing in front of me is selfish, possessive, not at all the old you.

_With one small step upon the stair_

_I know your look when I get there_

You look at me with discontent; you eye my messy hair and narrow your eyes in unhappiness. What ever happened to your promise, your promise that you will never tie me down? That you will allow me to roam free of _our_ kingdom? What ever happened to that? You will not have remembered that as you confine me to my chambers, and tell me that I must not run wild in the city. _Your_ city.

_If you were a King up there on your throne_

_Would you be wise enough to let me go?_

_For this Queen you think you own_

You might think you own me…

_Wants to be a hunter again_

_Want to see the world alone again_

_To take a chance on life again_

_So let me go_

But I am not an object made for you. I am free. I was born free, and I will die free. The castle is a cage. I resent it. I am a natural hunter, just as the people of Rohan has always been hunters… 

_The unread book and painful look_

_The TV's on, the sound is down_

_One long pause_

_Then you begin_

Oh look what the cat's brought in 

I return to the castle. The storm is raging outside, and I am wet. You put down your book, the same one you have been reading for a week, and look up at me. 

No words of comfort, no offering of a mug of hot water, no towel to dry me off. Instead you sit there, and look at me with utmost loathing. 'Oh, look what the cat has brought in." You say coldly, and spit at my feet.

_If you were a King up there on your throne_

_Would you be wise enough to let me go?_

_For this Queen you think you own_

I sit up on my bed and remember the first time we met. You told me that women should not be confined to the house, they should ride and fight like men. You told me that if we were to wed, you would not constrict me; I will be free as always. What happened, Aragorn? What happened that had changed you so much?

_Wants to be a hunter again_

_Want to see the world alone again_

_To take a chance on life again_

_So let me go_

_Let me leave_

Being the King of Gondor has changed you, Aragorn. Power has gone to your head. You crave more power, more control over your rule. 

Can you not see? Your kingdom might seem perfect, but it is crumbling, it will not last long is you were not to change your ways. Can you not see it? 

Your friends have left you, and there are few that are truly loyal. Gandalf had predicted it, remember? When you invited him to reside in Gondor, he had turned you down. One by one they have left you, fearing the creature you have become. Faramir, Arwen, and my dear brother, Éomer. 

_For the crown you've placed on my head feels too heavy now_

_And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow_

_And all the time I'm thinking, thinking_

I take a few items from my wardrobe and place them in a sack. I change out of the green silk dress you order me to wear; I toss aside the heavy crown you put on my head…

_I want to be a hunter again_

_Want to see the world alone again_

_To take a chance on life again_

So let me go 

I am leaving. The hunter in my blood has stirred. I will hide in the countryside; I will become a hunter once again. I will be free, and I will no longer be your Queen. 

_I want to be a hunter again_

_Want to see the world alone again_

_To take a chance on life again_

_So let me go_

_Let me leave_

_Let me go…_

I shall go.

~ End 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and places and stuff belong to JRRT, and 'Hunter' belongs to Dido. If Faramir is up for sale, I will gladly take him. Yesssss… preciousssss…

_Edited: 24th April 2004_


End file.
